


Day 99

by notabadday



Series: Love You, I Do [2]
Category: The West Wing, West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notabadday/pseuds/notabadday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This continues on from my previous fic, 'Hawaii?' but while there are references, you don't have to have read that. It's a sweet, mushy one but please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 99

When Donna arrived back at the apartment, she was surprised to see the lights were on through the window. She had fully accepted that she would always be home first, living with the White House chief of staff. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Josh’s mother. Then, a moment later, Josh appeared too.

“Isabel! Josh, what is going on?” Donna smiled broadly as she happily threw her arms around Josh’s mother.

“Oh, it's lovely to see you Donna. I was just on my way out actually, but we'll catch up soon dear.” Josh's mother grinned even more than Donna as she picked up her over-sized handbag and moved to the door, catching it before it closed. Donna watched on, confused, as Isabel hastily disappeared.

“Pumpkin?” Donna planted a tender kiss on Josh’s lips as his arms encircled her waist. She looked at him, a little bemused, before noticing the smell coming from the kitchen. Josh ignored her expression, leading the way into their candle-lit living room. 

Donna’s jaw dropped as she took in the sight of it. He turned the portable stereo on, and much to her surprise, it played out the classical sound of Yo-Yo Ma’s cello. She then observed the perfectly-laid table, with their fanciest table cover. Looking back at him for answers, he just grinned. Dimples out in full force, he looked at her with sweet knowing. She suddenly felt self-conscious under the intensity of his gaze.

“What are you up to?” she said, gleefully.

“Come, sit down.” Josh timidly instructed her, still not letting go of her hand. She obliged him.

“What?”

“Okay. We said a hundred days. I said to you that I wouldn’t make you wait forever. The first hundred days,” he reminded her. “Well it’s day ninety-nine and I can’t wait another day. I don’t want to wait another minute. I can’t even wait for the food part…” Josh reached into his pocket before revealing a red velvet box. “It’s been hard enough to wait ninety-nine days, because I bought this ring on January 20th. I’ve wanted you to be my wife since day one.”

Josh opened the box to show her the diamond ring that was inside. She noted the sentiment of those last words, and couldn’t stop her hand from moving over her mouth. Her eyelashes fluttered as she tried to fend off her tears at the same time.

“I've thought about all the ways I can ask you this. I wanted it to be romantic. I wanted it to sum how much I love you. But nothing really ever could. It's crazy, but I just... I believe that, truly. So, I'm just going to come out with it, before I lose my chance. I'm asking you now, Donnatella Moss, will you marry me?” Before he had even finished the sentence, the ring was on her finger.

Donna moved her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. His hand swept slowly over her back, as she nodded enthusiastically. “I love you very much, Joshua.” They kissed all too briefly, before moving their foreheads to rest against each other.

“I love you.”

They paused, at peace inside of their embrace before Donna spoke. “Hey, what about your mom?”

“She cooked us dinner.” He smiled.

“And then you made her leave?” Donna slapped her hand against his shoulder, breaking their embrace.

“She left of her own accord!” Josh spoke defensively.

“That doesn’t sound like your mother.”

“Donna! I proposed. I thought there might be some sex at the end of the night.”

“You’re a bad son.”

“She’s pretty happy with me, actually. She wants you in the family. You’re like a daughter to her. So, she’s excited that it’ll be official. I get the feeling she’s been waiting a long time.”

“Haven’t we all!” Donna grinned at him in jest and he playfully rolled his eyes, before giving her a much more prolonged, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very welcome!


End file.
